1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for personalizing or customizing products, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for personalizing or customizing an appearance of consumer products.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many consumer products, (e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, personal audio devices, etc.), look identical or nearly identical to other products and there is a desire by consumers to customize or personalize such products not only to help the consumer distinguish his or her product from other similar looking, products, but also to allow the consumer to make his or her product their own in special and unique ways, such as by selecting a specific color, design, message or slogan, etc. Thus, there is a need to provide apparatus and methods that allow consumers to personalize such products.